demon sage
by timetravelling-ninjamonkey
Summary: An immortal man who had been forsaken for his power in his home dimension enters a new world and strikes a deal with the gods, to slay their greatest foe for the right to live his life however he pleases with no interference from them.
1. Chapter 1

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A man walked down a dirt road towards a small village, a compound really, with the emblem of a white and red fan emblazoned on nearly everything in the village. 'Another fake life, to be seen as nothing but a child one more, but it is necessary to keep the balance of power, and who better to take the place of one of my own descendants would have had in history?' thought the tall man.

He was roughly 6ft 9' tall, heavily muscled with shoulder length messy hair of the darkest black, lightly tanned skin, noble features and lastly his unique emerald green eyes. The man wore thin but extremely durable clothing worn by most elite ninja in this day and age of clan wars, black pants with straps around the ankles and sturdy but light boots that gave his foot a wide range of motion. Thick red belt keeping his pants firmly tied around his waist, along with the light but sturdy green shirt that was tucked into his pants to limit loose fabric.

As the man slowly walked towards the village he once again thought to himself 'who would believe that i would end up in such a situation after all, I am renowned in multiples worlds as the greatest bringer of light and peace to the world respectively, then again it was my own foolishness that lead to me becoming truly immortal, a god amongst men'

He cut off his musings to himself as he got within sight for a normal human of the village before smirking and disappearing into thin air without a trace. Less than an hour later the small village was celebrating as their clan head's first son had been born, even if he had odd emerald green eyes that no one in the known family of the boy had possessed before.

One villager called out the clan head when he showed the assembled villagers his first son "fukurou-sama what shall you name him?"

The man smirked proudly at his 'son' before calling out "I shall name my son and heir... madara, madara uchiha"

Nobody noticed the newborns eyes quickly shift from the normal emerald green into a metallic green that encompassed the entire eye, with a shrunken pupil, 3 concentric rings along with 3 black tomoe surrounding each ring from his pupil outwards and back.

the ancient being turned child once more smirked inwardly and thought to himself 'my first 'life' was being exalted as the saviour of wizards, only to be hated for my power and my immortality, which was gained by awakening ancient dna within myself and gaining all of the abilities of a high elf without the obvious features, when i saved them from their own creation, made immortal by those very same fools who sent me through the veil. A deal with the shinigami, that i will kill the monster rampaging in the mortal realm in this world, for only a small price, they willingly gave me the eyes of god, and the eyes of the sharigan are now mine aswell. Only to come face to face with the juubi no ookami, the 10 tailed demon god. We fought for days and I lost horribly, after discovering it was practically immune to my magic, but the eyes of god did not come without the ability to mould a new form of energy, I spent nearly 100 years creating methods to wield chakra and how to use it in its entirety. I created ninjutsu, genjutsu, and abilities that are used with kenjutsu and taijutsu, but even then, I could not kill the beast, no matter how badly I wounded it. So I created fuinjutsu to become my masterpiece in the defeat of a god, I fought the great demon until it was weakened and sealed it within myself in such a way that I gained all of its power and abilities, essentially making me the new juubi. After I had finally defeated the beast, i went to the nearest settlement and informed them of its defeat, to complete my bargain with the gods. They didn't believe me of course, after all how could a human slay a demon god? Nevertheless, slowly over the coming months they began to believe, men tracked me down so that they could beg me to train them in the arts of chakra that I had created so they would never be powerless again. For 15 years i trained various people to wield chakra, I had 2 sons with one of my students, one inheriting part of my eyes and speed the other part of my control and strength though my death as 'the sage of the six paths' was supposedly well known I could see that both my sons only wanted the juubi which they thought was just sealed inside of me, not destroyed so I could have its power, though the current 9 bijuu were created by me pumping large amounts of youki into random animals. And now 1200 years later the uchiha and senju clans are what has come from my blood in an era of bitter rivalry between the two families, should be fun...'

**an: first harry potter and naruto crossover, I know the first chapter is a bit long winded in the end but the background info needed to get out of the way, if I've left any massive plot holes feel free to leave constructive criticism, any flames will be ignored or if I'm bored laughed at.**

**Btw, my word processor hates all of the Japanese words and is saying huge chunks of the story have problems, I have checked the best I can but there is still likely to be problems.**


	2. Chapter 2

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

5 years after madara's birth

Over the past 5 years, I have been training with my clan and have made a name for myself as a prodigy, and a genius. Even though I am only physically 5 years old i still have all of my abilities, like enhanced strength, speed, reflexes and senses, aswell as my chakra coils and control, though I hide my chakra limit to only show high genin level reserves. After all a 5 year old with the chakra reserves so large that they could potentially blow up a mountain with an e-rank jutsu would be feared by everyone.

Ever since I 'learned' to read I have been studying in the uchiha clan library so that I can see what advancements in the art of chakra manipulations have been discovered since I created it. My favourite new technique though is the kage bunshin, something that would have been extremely useful when I first came to this world. I currently use it to train and create new techniques, especially since I discovered that new bloodlines have appeared allowing people to wield sub-elements like lava, storm or boil release and have been using them to experiment in what I can do with them.

I also discovered that my sharigan eyes are much more powerful than the standard uchiha eyes, though that is probably because my rinnegan has somehow unlocked a new form of the sharigan that allows me to summon a minor god for protection, susanoo, the flames of Amaterasu which burned hotter than the sun for 7 days and 7 nights, impossible to extinguish except for the caster. Kamui, the ability to open portals to either suck everything in its path into it to be sent to another dimension or to transport a person over massive distances. Tsukuyomi an unbreakable illusion that the wielder can control time itself in, allowing them to torture a person for days in an instant. Izanagi the ultimate illusion, allowing person to get a fatal wound before activating this technique, only to fade away and reappear nearby completely healed, though a normal uchiha would go blind in 1 eye for each time the technique is used, I have the ability to use it whenever I wish without the downside.

I have also been learning other skills I have neglected in my life such as how to make and maintain weapons and clothing. Even though I am only physically 5 at the moment my reputation as a genius has people willing to teach me their skills.

10 years later

(Too lazy to go into all the little details of his life will get more into the good part of the story soon)

I am now physically 15 years old and regarded as the most powerful uchiha to ever live, capable of fighting the top 20 ninja other then myself in the village and walk away without a scratch. I have also gained renown as a master black smith within the village; my weapons are stronger and lighter than any other, and my blade, a 5-foot long katana made of a pitch-black metal that seems to suck in all the light around it. I named it shadow of death. (an: could not find a good translator to get the Japanese equivalent so I just named it that)

I am currently walking through the uchiha clan compound not paying attention to where I was going only to duck as a black, blue and white blur tried to tackle me, only to go flying over my shoulder and into the koi pond, I had ended up standing near. I couldn't help but laugh when my younger brother izuna surfaced in the pond.

"Nii-san! What did you'd that for!" he shouted at me. I just smirked at him and said lazily "you should know better than to try and sneak up on me, I could have hurt you otouto (sp?)"

"But you wouldn't hurt me nii-san!" he shouted again. I just sighed before saying, "Izuna, the next time to try to jump on me I am going to hit you with a minor Raiton jutsu, and I assure you it will be quite shocking"

He just sat there gaping at me before standing up and shouting at me "nani! I won't let you! I will become super stealthy, and sneak up on you so you won't know I am coming!" before running off to do who knows what.

I just watched him run off with a small smirk, before a ninja appeared next to me and said "madara-sama, the clan head wishes to speak to you"

"Fine, inform father that I will be there shortly" I said trying to hold in a sigh of annoyance. My 'father' was annoying because of me being a 'prodigy' he is constantly sending me on missions to show the might of the uchiha clan. I walked briskly through the village until I entered my father's office in the administration building, where all important things are organised in the village.

"Ah, madara, I've been waiting for you. The elders and I have come up with an idea to help prepare our young ninja for the world, by putting them into teams of four. One elite ninja, to oversee their training, and three new ninja to be trained by their sensei. We wish for you to test run this idea by taking three fresh ninja of your choosing as students. What do you say?" my father asked.

I just stared at him for a moment before an extremely perverted fantasy of having three girls who would do anything I told them went through my head. I must have stood there staring at him blankly for a while because he cleared his throat and said, "We are also willing to pay you continuous b-rank mission pay aswell as an additional 50% of any mission fee you complete with your team."

I just smirked slowly before saying, "I accept"

2 weeks later

I have spent the last two weeks going through the files and watching the group of upcoming ninja in the compound and have chosen my three students, though teenage hormones may have played their part in my choices.

First was mikoto uchiha, 13 years old, 5 foot 2', B cup breasts and a nice ass for her age. She had the noble features of the uchiha clan, dark black hair with hints of blue in it aswell as black eyes.

Second was Tia uzumaki uchiha, 12 years old, 4 foot 11', A cup breasts but a decent ass. She was a mix of uzumaki and uchiha in appearance, noble and sharp features, black hair with hints of blood red, and violet eyes.

Kin yuuhi uchiha, 12 years old, 5 foot, B cup breasts and a great ass. She was a mix of yuuhi and uchiha clans, and will be very beautiful in several years, long wild black hair with crimson eyes, only gaining the tomoe when the sharigan is activated.

I walked into father's office and handed him a folder with my choices in it, and my reasons, well besides there all attractive. He sat there reading over the file for about 5 minutes before closing it and putting it on his desk. "Madara, these are excellent choices. The clan elders and I have come up with something else to make this new scheme more effective should it work, if not it is still a good thing for us. We are going to implement official ranks in our ninja system, genin for fresh ninja, like your students. Chunin for more experienced ninja that aren't experienced or powerful enough to lead high-risk missions, and jounin, for elite ninja, like you and myself. Genin will have to follow orders of Chunin and jounin on missions, and Chunin will follow orders of jounin on missions." He explained.

I just stared blankly at him for a moment before giving a lazy nod of acknowledgement.

"Okay then go to the training field and pick up your team, the instructors have already been notified, but your students haven't." Fukurou said.

I just nodded again before disappearing in a shunshin without a trace. I reappeared in a tree on the edge of the training ground where several instructors train new ninja.

"Alright everyone, we have time for some taijutsu spars before lunch, pick your partner and get to it!" yelled one of the instructors.

Before they could start, I appeared in front of the instructors with Kamui scaring everyone on the field. One arrogant genin attacked me from behind when I appeared but I just spun around, grabbed the leg he was kicking with and snapped in with a sharp twist, the brat fell to ground screaming in pain while I just stared at him bored.

Suddenly a white black and blue blur tried to tackle me but I just ducked and the blur went over my head and onto hit one of the instructors in the face feet first and rebound back at me, I just sighed in annoyance, charged my left fist with lightning chakra before slamming it into izuna's head midair, slamming him face first into the ground.

Izuna pulled his head out of the ground and looked up at me with swirly eyes before shouting "nii-san! What was that for!"

I just gave him a lazy look and said, "I warned you two weeks ago what would happen if you tried that again, that's what you get for ignoring me otouto"

Everyone was too busy gawking at izuna and I to realise the kid with the broken leg was still lying there crying until one of the students accidently bumped his broken leg causing him to shriek in pain.

I turned around, annoyed at this kids screaming and kicked him in the temple knocking him out, the rest of the group went silent at that until some of the girls started giggling, causing me to shutter in terror and mumble "fan girls..."

However, I was pleased to see none of my future students were in the obvious fan girl category. "Would kin yuuhi uchiha, mikoto uchiha and Tia uzumaki uchiha please come with me, you have been assigned as my students from now on in an experimental training program," I said.

I got shocked gasps before one of the friends of the idiot I knocked out earlier yelled "how come you get to take the three hottest girls in the group to yourself!"

One of the instructors bopped him on the head and shouted "idiot! That is no way to speak to the clan heir, and the most powerful ninja in the village. "he then turned to me before continuing," madara-sama, please forgive him, he never listens in class, and you are rarely around the lower district of the village so he does not recognise you"

"it is fine, the village is quite large after all, I can't expect everybody to recognise me instantly" I replied boredly.

One of my new students came up to me timidly and said "madara-sama, are you really taking us as your students?"

"Yes" I answered simply.

"Why?" asked kin, coming up behind mikoto.

"You three have the most potential for this type of learning, future teams will be created if this team is successful or not" I answered.

"So when do we start?" asked Tia excitedly.

Meet me at the gates tomorrow morning at 8, bring a month's worth of supplies, well be leaving the village for some time to begin your training, here take this," I said, as I handed all three of them an envelope with 25000 ryo each," make sure you are fully stocked, tents, clothes, medical supplies, food, storage scrolls, explosive tags, pick up a katana each, it doesn't have to be high quality as you will only be learning with it, aswell as 250 Kunai and 400 shuriken each, that should use about 90% of what I gave you, fell free to buy whatever you wish with the remaining."

**An: well this is the second chapter of demon sage done!**

**For anyone who was wondering harry/madara can activate the rinnegan and sharingan separately or together to get the juubi's eyes. He also already has madara's eternal mangekyo from the manga, but it is enhanced by the rinnegan and juubi's power. Same goes for his rinnegan, so if pain can level an entire village with his rinnegan imagine what madara can do? Hehe**

**Yes I have decided to make this a massive multi-pairing, with several ocs, aswell as all my favourite girls from the naruto verse. I'm currently considering whether once the naruto part of the story is complete whether to send harry and his girls back to his original world for so revenge, though if I do he will take his younger self's place aswell as popping up several time in history before hand to 'borrow' several more girls.**

**I'm also posting this fic under the same username at harry potter fanfic archive due to me probably wrting lemons later on in the story, aka maybe next chapter but I doubt it, so it will have an edited version being posted on ffn so the story doest get deleted.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or naruto.

At 7:30 am the next morning, I appeared next to the main gate of the uchiha village waiting for my students to arrive. As I stood there waiting I was lazily twirling a 12' bladed dagger in one hand closely watching the surroundings. I was wearing a dark green shirt under a pitch-black vest, a red leather belt held up my black pants, which were strapped firmly around my ankles, Dark blue ninja sandals on my feet. My shoulder length hair hung freely, as I was experienced enough to not let it get in my way. My katana was strapped to my back with the hilt visible over my left shoulder for easy access.

Soon I saw my three students coming down the path together, Tia was wearing a black konoichi shirt that was lightly armour with a dark blue ninja vest on top that held several scrolls, she had dark blue pants with a sturdy leather belt and straps around the shin's and ankles so she wouldn't have loose fabric aswell as a pair of dark green shinobi sandals. She had two pouches strapped to each thigh with kunai and shuriken in them

Mikoto was wearing similar clothing to Tia only with a grey top, and dark red vest aswell as her hair in a tight bun, opposites Tia's tight braid.

Kin was wearing a battle kimono that was dark blue with a grey vest on over the top, sturdy leather boots and her hair had been cut shorter and put in a short low ponytail, all of them carrying small packs that appeared to full of scrolls. "Did you get everything I told you too?" I asked them.

"Yes sensei, everything is sealed in the scrolls" answered Tia.

"good, we are going to be doing survival exercises for the next two weeks, like how to track people, what is edible in various areas, how to catch, skin and cook various animals, how to locate water and test if it is drinkable. At the end of the two weeks we will return here for 3 days to rest then we will go on a low rank mission so I can see how good you are in combat," I explained to them.

"Were going to learn all that?" asked kin in shock.

"Only the basics, which will be expanded on later "I said.

Suddenly a black, white and blue blur tried to tackle me only for me to duck letting it sail over his head harmlessly, causing izuna to hit a tree, and rebound off it with his legs and shoot right back at me. I sighed before ducking under him, cutting off a decent part of his shirt, grabbed his leg and spun him back around. Lightning fast I tied his hands together behind his back in such a way it will take him hours to worm out of it. I then pulled out a kunai and slammed it on an angle so the hilt was upwards, blade deep into a tree then hung izuna from it by his underwear.

Izuna just hung there, dazed for a moment, before beginning to shout "nii-san! Let me down!"

I just smirked at him as the girls giggled and said "don't worry otouto, someone should find you in a few hours if you haven't escaped by then" before turning around and motioning for the girls to follow him out of the village for the first time in their lives.

2 weeks later

After two weeks of living in the forest being back at the uchiha compound was nice, especially since being in such close proximity to three attractive girls was driving my demon instincts wild, I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from marking all three of them as mine.

They had learned everything i had planned to teach them and quite a bit more easily, I'm surprised that it didn't take them longer, and I expected them to be quite squeamish around skinning and cutting up animals for food, but they got over that after the third of fourth time.

They also improved in their stamina, taijutsu and speed over the last two weeks to an acceptable level for the moment. I gave them all a list of jutsu I wanted them to learn, like shunshin and some basic elemental jutsu to see what their affinities are (I doubt chakra paper would be widely available in an era were shinobi clans are at war with each other, if at all).

The next morning I met up with the girls outside of Fukurou's office. Once we had greeted each other we entered and I spoke to Fukurou "father, I request a low risk to assess my teams combat ability, preferably bandits"

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Only bandits?"

"they have never killed a human before, I don't want to risk them freezing up after their first kill and being injured or worse by an enemy nin" I explained.

"It is a good reason, I agree it is best to get them used to the idea of killing while minimising risk" he mused aloud.

"Here, a group of bandits have attacking traders on a minor route on the way to the capital of fire, exterminate them" he said as he gave me a scroll with the mission details on it.

"We leave at 8 tomorrow morning, make sure to resupply your gear before then" I ordered my team before beginning to walk off.

Suddenly a black white and grey blur tried to tackle me, only for me to duck underneath and watch izuna go sailing past. He hit the ground in a crouch and spun around to try again only for me to appear behind him and boot him in the ass launching him high up into the air, right above the women's section of the hot springs. I began to walk off again as there was a loud splash and women screaming pervert, and girly shrieks of pain from Izuna.

The next morning we left the village, dressed the same as when we left for our last mission, except the girls had their new katana's strapped to their backs or waist's. "So sensei how long until we get to where the bandits are?" asked Tia nervously.

About two days at this pace, when we arrive we will set up camp and scout the area to see where the bandits are camped aswell as their numbers, any hostages and how well armed they are," I explained to them.

"Why so thorough?" asked kin.

"common tactic for an enemy country to hire bandits to make things difficult for guards so they can slip in spies and others, bandit camps with prior funding tend to be better equipped, unless their all idiots of course" I said.

"Unfortunately for them the guards could afford us to take care of the problem" mused mikoto aloud.

"Or they've managed to kidnap someone important, and someone with a lot of money put up the money to hire us" added Tia.

"So what do we do if they have hostages?" asked kin.

"If they have hostages ill distract them while you 3 extract the hostages, kill any bandit that gets in your way without bringing attention to yourselves, the last thing we need is for the bandits to swarm you and most likely injured civilians" I told them.

When we reached close to where the bandits where reported we made camp a fair distance from the road, and I quickly reminded the girls of our objectives, "now remember this is only scouting, no matter what occurs you are not to engage the enemy unless there is absolutely no other option, we don't want to alert them were here. If spotted flee, if cornered kill quickly and quietly, and no matter what don't allow yourselves to be captured" I told them quietly.

We entered the forest and stealthily ran through the forest towards the area the bandits were reported to favour ambushing from. We got to the area quickly and examined the surrounding forest for any tracks, until mikoto called out softly "here"

We all went over to her and saw that there was a rough path made in the forest, making me conclude that the bandits have been here for a while to make such a distinctive path. We followed it from the trees, deeper into the forest until we saw a large campfire in the distance, and the sound of a large group of people having a party.

We slowly made our way to the edge of the campsite in the trees, making sure to note everything down, like a general layout of the site, how many bandits are here, if there are any hostages etcetera.

Thankfully, there were no hostages, so I just went through a long string of hand seals and called out my jutsu.

"Katon: great fire annihilation"

A massive wall of fire shot from, my mouth towards the unsuspecting group of bandits, burning more than 90% of them to ash in an instant, the survivors being picked off by the girls.

Once every bandit was dead, all three girls suddenly went green in the face and began to vomit loudly. I spent the rest of the night comforting the girls, and telling them it was necessary to kill them to complete the mission.

After calming the girls down and getting them to accept what they did was necessary, all three girls fell asleep cuddled against me with kin on his chest and mikoto and Tia on his left and right shoulders.

When they woke up in the morning, I was amused to see their embarrassment for being in the position we are in. They quickly scrambled off me and made excuses of needing to find food, wood for a fire and water respectively.

After they returned me ate a quick meal and left back for the uchiha compound. On the way, I showed them how to add elemental chakra to their weapons, all of them having fire, and either wind or lightning affinities.

Kin, who added fire chakra to her kunai, quickly threw it up into the air when it started to crack, causing us to stop and stare up at it. It exploded violently a moment later with enough force to uproot several nearby trees.

"Well, at least we know now not to do that unless we need a makeshift explosive" said kin nervously.

"Hm, I need to teach you 3 some sealing, if you can do that with a senbon, and we place a stabilising seal on it, you charge it with fire chakra and throw it at an enemy. Hmm need to put in a trigger for the stabiliser to fail when it is exposed to foreign chakra" I mused to myself aloud.

"Wait you can do that with seals?" asked Tia.

"With enough skill you can do practically anything with seals," I told them.

"Will you teach us?" asked mikoto.

"We will start on the basics when we get back to the compound," I informed them.

5 days later

Once we returned to the compound the girls started tearing through books on sealing, 'they must have realised just how useful sealing can be' I thought.

I hadn't gone past basic storage scrolls and low end explosive tags with them yet, and had told them not to try writing seals any more complex than that without supervision until I considered them skilled enough to not accidentally blow themselves up.

I had also increased their kenjutsu training, aswell as their normal taijutsu, genjutsu, chakra control and elemental training. I am also getting them to use all elements, even though they only have affinities for two each, they can still use all the other elements just not to the same level.

Fukurou and the clan elders were excited on how fast my students were improving in comparison to the genin learning in a large group, and several new teams are already being considered.

I have also been getting closer to the girls, and it is getting harder to stop myself from marking them as mine, damned demon instincts. I will have to tell them soon unless I scare them off by losing control which might send me into a rampage.

As I thought about that slight issue, I did not notice izuna sneak up on me or the girls walking up the path towards me. When he tried to tackle me he slammed right into my back causing me to stumble forward and accidentally kiss kin right on the mouth. Kin just went wide eyed then returned the accidental kiss slightly surprising me. We pulled apart and turned to see the shocked group of Tia, mikoto and izuna staring at us.

It was literally taking everything I had not to bite kin's neck and mark her as my mate, so I just said "girls will you follow me, there is something we need to talk about" and began to walk off with them following closely. When izuna tried to follow, I just turned around with my EMS (eternal mangekyo sharingan) active and gave him a patented uchiha death glare. He froze for a second before running off to do who knows what.

I then turned back around and began to walk towards the clan heads house, which would be empty at this time of day, and into my set of rooms with the girls flowing, looking nervous.

I have something I need to say so please just hear me out; this is going to sound bad at first but I'm not any different from normal because of it.

I then proceeded to tell them that I am much older than I look, by over a thousand years, who I was previously, my abilities, my demonic status, everything. The three girls just sat there stunned until they suddenly jumped on me, hugging me and I could resist any more. I bit the closest girl lightly on her neck, causing Tia to moan loudly before passing out. Kin and mikoto looked nervous but did not object when I proceeded to mark them both.

I moved off the bed and sat in an armchair near the fireplace in my bedroom, immersing myself on our new bond. I was surprised to see just how much they gained from the bond, as they are all now full-blooded demons, their sharigan's have evolved into the EMS state, they gained the rinnegan, they gained all my enhancements from rituals I did back in my old dimension and lastly they gained magical cores.

I knew I would have to train them how to use their new abilities, but thankfully the mate bond opened up a mental link, so I made copies of all my knowledge and slowly sent it over to the during the rest of the day and night while their bodies changed, I only had to guide them as they knew everything I knew and are just as powerful, if nowhere near as skilled yet.

The next morning I went to Fukurou and organised a three-year training trip out of the compound, so that I could 'train them without distractions' and informed their families. When the girls woke their physical changes had become obvious, they had all grown several inches taller, and filled out more, so now they all looked fifteen instead of twelve-thirteen, and I could feel them adjusting to all of their new memories I had given them through the bond.

"my mates, we are leaving the compound for a training trip, I have picked up all the supplies we will need, we will not return for three years, so you have enough time to control your new abilities" I told them.

The girls just glanced at each other for a moment then smiled before pouncing on me and taking turns kissing me, before getting up and saying in unison "we love you our mate"

**An: bit fluffy at the end, and I know their massively overpowered but this fic isn't going to be based on fighting, more of doing stuff for amusement and only fighting people who annoy them or for a mission like the bandit camp.**

**I hope people are enjoying my little fight scenes between madara and izuna aswell, and I just know someone in going to mention this: yes I have purposely changed the colour scheme of izuna when he goes to tackle madara. Why? Well are you constantly wearing the same clothes hm?**

**Any way please review and let me know what you think, if you're going to send in a long flame though, just don't cause I couldn't care about your opinion in the slightest if you can't be civilised about it.**


End file.
